The High School of Well Known People
by Crimson Butterfly of the Snow
Summary: My first fic! So I command you to read it! Just kidding!


Disclaimer: I don't own whatever I put in this story, but I can't name them all because there's too many to count.

Chapter 1: A Peculiar School with Familiar

Faces

The great ball of light, known better as the sun, went through its daily ascent above the hills. Its luminosity, steady because it was only dawn, was already brightening enough for the residents of Tokyo, Japan. However, being a ball that would not stop shining on because some minuscule people were complaining, just dazzled its flashy daylight.

One of those who were irritable was Kagura Futani. She wasn't the one to wake up early, but today was her first day of high school, one of the most dreaded places everyone must go in their life. Having set her alarm clock at 6:00 am, she was a combination of shocked, pissed, and disappointed at the same time when she saw the sun was way too shiny for her liking. Standing up, she drowsily put a black blanket over her medium-sized glass window. Not that it worked, as it fell upon the carpet of a deep bottle green color. Kagura was beginning to fume and hastily hung it over the window, but to no avail.

"Err…ugh!" mumbled the raven colored, long-haired woman.

Meanwhile, the sun was secretly laughing at her attempts to block the brilliance and glory of it, because, even if she was successful at hanging it, a little of its illumination would still show up. The sun was a self centered soul, and would not let any person prevent its "happy" sunlight.

"I hate you, stupid sun; I have you on my death list, YOU HEAR ME!!!"

But the sun just kept laughing and thought how a pathetic woman, like her, could kill the fiery surfaces of the sun.

A few minutes later after brushing her teeth and other morning duties, Kagura went to her small kitchen. She lived alone in a diminutive apartment, seeing that her father despised her and wished for her death. That wasn't much to her, living with him and her two other siblings, Kanna and Musou, who were more so slaves to their father than children. It was just only a matter of time until she moved out and lived on her own. Unfortunately, her father would not supply her money, so she had to get a part time job as a drive-through cashier and table-cleaner at WacDonald's. To her, though, it was a pleasure, comparing to other sick and twisted jobs she had been offered.

She stared for a few seconds at her tile-floor kitchen. There was nothing too special, just an old refrigerator from her father, cabinets and drawers of forks, spoons, knives, plates, cups, and other utensils, an already installed oven and stove, and a table with one lone chair for her. She went to the fridge and grabbed some Rice Krispies cereal and a gallon of low-fat milk, then proceeded to a small drawer to grab a stainless steel spoon.

Sitting down made herself look at her uniform, a sailor-styled shirt with long-length skirt, as she didn't want perverts looking up in wrong places. The colors, a light cerulean shade on the top and sea-green on the skirt, were not colors she personally liked, but, then again, last year she had to wear an outrageously pink top and a cherry red on the bottom. She just wanted to rip it apart just like the sun, as she hated pink and wore a miniskirt because her father made her.

Then she realized her Rice Krispies were still in its box, and her hungry stomach growled. Kagura snatched the cardboard and poured as much of the crispy rice in her bowl. 'Milk…' thought she, and poured the milk into the bowl. Suddenly, a 'knock-knock' came from her door, causing her to slightly spill the milk on her new uniform.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Futani-san!" rang a high-pitched, cheery voice near her door, "I believe it's time for you to go to school!!"

The rather aggravated Kagura went to her door and opened to find her apartment manager, Chitose Hibiya, with her long-black hair and light green summer dress with an apron over it, innocently smiling at her. Kagura was just gaping at her, wondering how in the world anyone could be so encouraging and happy at only 6:45 in the morning.

"Hibiya, I don't have school until 7:30, let me eat first. I'm rather hungry," Kagura restrained from yelling so she wouldn't get kicked out.

"But your bus…"

"…doesn't come 'til 7:00, fifteen minutes after now. That should be good enough for a decent breakfast, okay?"

"All right, but sometimes the bus comes a little earlier than expected, so I'll just knock again when it comes."

As the crimson-eyed freshman went back to her seat, she became a little calm now that her seriously-needs-medication apartment manager was gone…for now. She didn't like anyone who was overly girly; fretting only because they had broke a nail or worried that some cute guys would never notice them. Our heroine went back to her seat and began to gulp down on her cereal, thinking that her only hope at surviving school was to possibly eliminate people like her insane housekeeper or just not be noticed by anyone.

"Knock-knock! Your bus is here!"

'Damn,' thought Kagura, 'too early for comfort.'

The school was a bit bigger to her middle school, but to Kagura, they were both a living hell. She barely passed last time, so she thought what was the chance she would actually get a high school diploma? Walking through the long halls, she noticed some odd students talking amongst themselves. For example, a long red haired student with deep emerald eyes was coolly sauntering while some female students squealed. It was then and only then she realized that was a guy she was staring at. Another fellow pupil she glanced at was a girl with these pointy ears from the sides of her head, with silvery hair and innocent expression, also noticing a black-haired senior who was trying to look at her without being seen. 'Pervert,' she deemed, and went to her locker door nearby the chemistry class. While grabbing her books for her first class after homeroom, a greasy haired man popped out of the classroom and, with his hands in his pockets, strutted in a brooding matter to the right.

"What's his deal?" whispered a voice, in a quick matter.

Kagura jumped, and turned to see a black-haired boy with brown eyes, and a bored expression on his face.

"What I mean is, he looks like the kind of person who would kill you if you teased him only a little bit," he assumed, "know what I mean?"

"Huh?" Kagura mumbled confusedly, "Oh…um…yea."

"You really don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

"…no."

"That teacher that just passed by. The one with lots of hair grease."

"Oh…kay."

"Anyway…"

(RRRRINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG)

"Ow! Damn bell. Well, see ya."

"Yeah, whatever," she said, rushing to homeroom, which the room number was given to her the day before, and then realizing that she never got his name. 'Who cares?' she thought, accidentally running crashed into……the door.

"Crap."

Opening the wooden door, she saw a group of gaping students who just laughed insanely in her face. Kagura, with a closed fist, stared down, breathing heavily and shut the rest of the class up.

"Hello, and you would be?" said the teacher with dark orange hair and a plump belly.

"Futani Kagura," she darkly replied, scaring half the class into oblivion.

The teacher grinned, not noticing her class's shock, "I'm Mrs. Weasley, your homeroom teacher."

"Have you ever considered dieting? And I don't remember a lot of English people taught here."

"This isn't a regular high school. Didn't you see the sign?"

Mrs. Weasley pointed to the window, where Kagura ran up to and looked up and saw a flashing sign saying:

The Worldwide Institute of Numerous

Dull-Dimwits

(or, W.I.N.D-D)

"What in hell…"

"Take a good look around you. Don't some look like they're from another land?"

She stared at them, confused and appalled. The teacher made a good point. Some people looked like they were from Europe, some America, some…you get the picture. But what made it even more puzzling was that not a single person, besides herself, was surprised.

"What makes you think that you can call us dimwits?"

"We can't. They needed two more words to fill it in. Now, Ms. Futani, if you don't mind, you should go take a seat."

Kagura sat down in the back of the class, with some idiotic looking people staring at her.

"She looks pretty," whispered a boy to another, "but way temperamental."

She snorted slightly, what was she to listen to brainless conversation? Turning her attention to the rest of the class, she noticed more strange people, including a girl that went to the WacDonald's a lot of the time. But that was the only person she recognized, everyone else just looked out of place.

"Settle down everyone," smiled Mrs. Weasley with a mother-like tone, "As this is your first day here, I'd like everyone to say something about each other. Although it sounds childish--she pointed at the guys who were rolling their eyes--it's an important thing to know what one other does. You never know when that person will be needed and they might not want to help at first. So, who'd like to start?"

A couple of the front people raised their hands. _Fools_, thought Kagura.

"You, with the dark brown hair."

"Hello! My name is Honda Tohru, and I'm from Tokyo! I like to cook and clean, and I like to play card games."

"Well, Ms. Honda, that's truly nice. How about you?" Mrs. Weasley pointed to a blond haired boy who felt extremely hyperactive."

"_Guten tag!_I'm Sohma Momiji, half German, and half Japanese! I have a little sister named Momo, and I like making people happy. Yay!"

"I like your energy, Mr. Sohma."

It kept going around to insanely happy people who just wanted to express themselves. After they went, the woman just picked random students who didn't raise their hands earlier. They were always mumbling, and Mrs. Weasley had them talk again and again until they were loud enough to her. Soon enough, she picked on Kagura, who was, rather luckily, the last one.

"So, Ms. Futani, what would you like to say about yourself?"

"Say that I don't give a crap about myself."

Everyone stared. Some looked apprehensive, others silently nodding in agreement, others giving her thumbs up. Mrs. Weasley chose to ignore this.

"C'mon, just say something."

"Ok. I'll say that one of my goals is world domination and that the world must die afterward."

Mrs. Weasley stifled a laugh. "You're quite the comedian, Kagura."

"I wasn't kidding."

"Well, if that's true, we might want to watch out, huh? But in the meantime, you might want to get your schedules to your other classes?"

She passed out and happily skipped while doing so. Kagura raised an eyebrow; if this was only homeroom, what other insanity could her other teachers have? It didn't matter, no; she would only ignore them and fail like she did with some of her classes last year. They weren't important as she already had a job that paid her, and that was school was for, right?

"Here's your schedule, dear."

Grabbing it away from her, she looked and saw her classes typed onto the small sheet of paper:

Per. Course Title (Class) Teacher Name Room

0 Homeroom Weasley 549

1 Algebra I Trepe 214

2 LA Literature Ho. Sohma, S 407

3 Concert Band Willei 414

4 Chemistry Snape 191

5 Wld History Binns 336

6 Phys Ed Sohma, H 101

(If you're wondering what's with the band teacher's name, don't bother. That's my band teacher, spelled slightly differently.)

"Yay! I got Ha'ri as P.E teacher!" yelled Momiji.

"He's your uncle?" asked a random questioner.

"No, he's my cousin!"

_Hm.__ I got two Sohmas for teachers, wonder what they're like._

(RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG)

"OW!" shouted the class.

"C'mon, leave now, you only have five minutes."

As the crimson haired girl pushed, shoved, and hastened her way out of the class, she noticed on the outside a tall guy with long silver hair. His yellow eyes showed that he was a distant guy, and that he wasn't one to be bothered with. _I guess they're all some sane people around here. _

Their school was more like a ground set school or one where you walk through hallways of cement (hopefully you get what I mean) instead of tile. She pulled out the map that was given to her earlier, and pointed that she was headed the wrong direction, and went left.

_This is the craziest school I've ever been to._

…


End file.
